villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jennifer Hills (Original)
Jennifer Hills is the main protagonist anti-villainess of the 1978 film I Spit On Your Grave and the deuteragonist of its 2019 sequel I Spit On Your Grave: Deja Vu. She was portrayed by . Biography ''I Spit On Your Grave'' (1978) In 1978, Jennifer Hills was a girl who lived in Manhattan and began to rent an isolated cottage in Kent, Conneticut near the Houstanic in the Litch field County to write. She meets a gas station owner named Johnny Stillman, two unemployeed men named Andy Chirensky and Stanley Woods, and a delivery guy who is mildly mentally disabled named Matthew Duncan. Matthew delivers food to Jennifer and when he goes back, he tells the others about her. Later that night, Stanley and Andy snoop around the cottage and the next day, they attack her so that Matthew can lose his virginity, but he refused to rape her so they ripped her bathing suit off and rape her first. She tries to fight back but it wasn't enough. She goes back to the cottage but they attack and rape her again, but this time, Matthew rapes. Before leaving, they destroy her manuscript. She goes to church and asks God to forgive her for what she's gonna do to the 'men' that raped her, left her for dead, and destroyed her manuscript. She calls Matthew for food delivery to the cottage and Matthew scared that Jennifer will do something to him, brings a knife. Matthew is then hung wiith a noose and his body is put in the lake and takes his knife. He is then reported missing. She then goes after Johnny. She holds him at gun point and forces him to take his clothes off and they go to a bathroom and begin to have sex and uses Matthew's knife to cut off Johnny's penis and dies of bloodloss. Jennifer then puts his clothes in a fire of the fireplace. Johnny then is also repported missing. Andy and Stanley are then ambushed by Jennifer and kills Andy by axing him and Stanley by disemboweling him with a boat motor after telling the latter "Suck it, bitch!" The film then ends Jennifer riding away in the boat and happy with revenge. ''I Spit On Your Grave: Deja Vu'' 40 years later after successfully getting revenge on her rapists, Jenniffer Hills has a daughter who is a famous supermodel, Christy Hills, becames a best selling author, and is acquitted of the murders. She writes a book about how she got revenge on her rapists which becomes very popular. She and her daughter were then kidnapped by the families of her victims. They consisted of a woman named Becky Stillman who is Johnny's wife, an old married couple named Henry and Millie Stillman, who are Johnny's parents, a man named Herman Duncan who is Matthew's father, an old woman named Beady Eyes Duncan who is Matthew's grandmother, a man named Kevin Woods, who is Stanley's brother, and another man named Scotty Chirensky, who is Andy's cousin. After a long chase, Becky finally had her corned in a church and slit her throat and decapitated her. They then put her headless corpse in an open grave and spat on it (a reference to the franchise's name). Christy found out and vowed to get revenge. At the end, after she succeeds. Christy brings the body back to New York to give her a real burial like she promised. It is revealed that Johnny is the one who impregnated Jennifer with Christy. Victims *Matthew Duncan - Hung *Johnny Stillman - Penis cut off, blood loss *Andy Chirensky - Axed in back *Stanley Woods - Disemboweled with boat motor Category:Mature Category:Deceased Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Successful Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Vigilante Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Horror Villains Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists